Mobile telecommunications networks increasingly are implementing the distribution of bandwidth-intensive content to and from wireless mobile devices (such as mobile terminating devices and mobile originating devices). As radio access network conditions frequently change and are a limiting factor in the transmission of content, content sources and other providers of content often are required to adapt the content to the current network conditions in order to more fully ensure successful content delivery.